Happily Ever After
by Little Pearl
Summary: Ran is witnessing the final shutdown. Some things she figured out that will happen, other ones making her surprised. Mostly a ShiRan drabble.


It was all so easy to understand…

Why Takagi begged Shiratori to keep Sato away. To lie to her, when he was called. For her own safety and for his own selfish reasons. She might hate him for that. Still, he promised her not to die early and he wanted to keep that promise. Because he loved her with all his heart.

It was so obvious for her, yet oblivious to other people…

Why Heiji slipped a sleeping pill in Kazuha's drink. He waited for her to get sleepy before he explained why it was dangerous for her to come with him. She waited for him to leave her alone before she muttered that she'll hate him for the rest of her life, if he'll die. Because she haven't told him her feelings yet.

It was a 'spur of the moment' thing…

Why Kogoro decided to call Eri and tell her that she's the most beautiful and lovely woman in the whole world. Saying that with a small, sad smile on his lips. Hanging up before she could respond. Afraid of what she would say to that. Because if he heard her voice, he might die with regrets.

~…~

It was surprising at first, but understandable…

Why Conan risked his own life, for Ai's safety. Throwing himself in front of her, to shield her from bullets, as she stood paralyzed with fear. Yet as she saw his will to sacrifice himself for her sake, she alone made a move, bringing both of them away, so neither of the snipers could bring them down. Because she couldn't let him die in her place.

It was against her common sense…

Why Conan was there to begin with. She knew that Ai was a target of some bad guys, but she never considered Conan to know about it. She never considered Conan to be so 'manly' at his age. She never considered him to be so cool like Shinichi. Because Conan wasn't Shinichi… right?

It was a mystery for her…

Why that blond woman called her 'Angel' and protected her. She laughed even though she was bleeding from her mouth. And she didn't let go of her, even when her life faded away, accompanied with a scream of agony of the sniper that took her life. They left together. Because only that seemed fair.

~…~

It was so confusing…

Why that man treated Conan as an equal. Asking for his opinion and sharing his own thoughts with him. Understanding him without words. Because he was at least twice her own age.

And also…

Why Jodie was there. Sighing with relief as the blond woman that protected her died. Crying when she saw the tall man beside Conan. Speaking perfect Japanese, when ordering the policeman to take cover. Because it wasn't like the Jodie sensei she knew.

It was heartbreaking, to learn the truth…

Why Conan abandoned Ai the moment he saw her. Risking his own life again, but this time with panic in his eyes, not caring that his glasses slipped from his sweat-covered nose. Not seeing the last sniper, ready to shoot. Instinctively knowing she was in danger and that she needed his help. Because he loved her and he showed it in that very last moment.

~…~

It was laughable really…

Why she hadn't noticed that before. She knew that voice. Those eyes. That speaking manner. Those lips. She saw them ten years ago. His body seemed younger, but not his heart. Not his mind. His blue eyes, darkened from pain, called for her and she could only cry and hold him, begging him not to die. Because she needed to hear him out.

It was frightening…

Why this was happening so fast. But she just lost the track of time when all she could see was the pale face of the boy she loved. Because she was sure of it this time: Conan and Shinichi were the same person – if Heiji's and Ai's simultaneous shout 'Kudo!' was any indication.

It was reasonable…

Why she felt so confused when she opened her eyes. Waking up in a hospital bed was surprising. Being welcomed by a pair of blue eyes, that weren't hidden behind glasses was even more surprising. Learning the truth was both painful and refreshing and very embarrassing. But hearing the words that she never thought she'd hear, was the only thing that mattered. The only thing she could do was to respond and claim the smiling lips millimeters from her own ones. Her love for Shinichi was no longer one-sided. And he was no longer trapped in a child's body. Because the Black Organization was finally defeated.


End file.
